This invention relates to a lavatory seat cleaning apparatus, and to a lavatory seat cover incorporating such a cleaning apparatus.
Lavatory seats, particularly those of public lavatories, are susceptible to harbouring germs, and hence constitute a risk of spreading diseases. A known way of reducing this risk is to provide disposable cover sheets made of absorbent paper in public lavatories, a user placing one of these cover sheets on the lavatory seat prior to use, and throwing the cover sheet away after use. The main disadvantage of this method is its expense. It is also unreliable, as many people do not like using cover sheets of this type.
The aim of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and reliable apparatus for cleaning a lavatory seat.